Vengence
by Usa
Summary: EDITED! Beryl's son, Peridot, wants revenge on the Senshi.


Title: Vengence  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
Author: Usa (rainbowmoonheartache@yahoo.com)  
Notes: Another edited fic. I hope it's better than the original...  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi Bandai, and TOEI Animations.  
**************  
  
Mizuno Ami was walking alone in the park thinking of the upcoming test she had in her computer class. She usually didn't worry too much about her tests but for some reason she was about this one.   
  
Ami heard a woman scream loudly. "HELP ME!" She ran as fast as she could to the call and gasped when she saw some man sucking the energy from the defenseless woman.   
  
Ami called for her friends on her communicator then pulled out her henshin stick and shouted, "Mercury Star Power... make up!" She ran towards the creature. "Hey, you! Leave that woman alone!"  
  
The man spoke up. "And who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, I will punish you in the name of the planet Mercury!"   
  
Preparing to attack, Sailor Mercury shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion!", but the man had other plans and zapped Mercury with some sort of attack. "AHH!"  
  
**********  
  
The Sailor Senshi ran into the park but saw no sign of Sailor Mercury. "Where could she be?" Minako, also known as Sailor Venus, wondered aloud. The others shook their heads and separated.   
  
"Luna, can you tell where she called us from?" Sailor Moon asked her cat.   
  
"No, only Mercury's computer can do that, Sailor Moon. Oh, I hope she's all right."  
  
"...And the man tried taking all my energy. Luckily a girl in a sailor suit stopped him. It must have been one of those Sailor Senshi."  
  
Sailor Moon and Luna looked at one another and headed to the young woman and her friend. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." The two looked up. "Did the girl with the sailor suit have blue hair?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, she did. Are you a Sailor Senshi too? Oh, you have to save her! The man took her!"  
  
"Nani? Someone took her? Do you know where?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know, I was out of if for a while. I heard him attack her and when I was able to look, they were gone. By the way, what's her name?"  
  
"She's Sailor Mercury."   
  
"Oh, I hope you find her! I want to thank her."  
  
**********  
  
"Minna!" Sailor Moon shouted to the other Senshi. "Someone took Sailor Mercury. She saved a woman whose energy was being taken then some guy disappeared with her."   
  
Sailor Mars suggested, "Lets go, I need to do a fire reading. Maybe that will help us figure out what kind of youma we're dealing with!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
***********  
  
Sailor Mercury woke up confused and disoriented. "Ooh, where am I?" she said aloud.  
  
"You're with me, Sailor Mercury," a voice replied.   
  
Mercury tried to look at the man but everything was blurry. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Peridot, you knew my mother. In fact, you were instrumental in her demise." Peridot inched closer to her. "Of course, you weren't the main person responsible, Princess Serenity was, but I figured that without your help, the Senshi will never find me."  
  
"Your mother?" she asked. Then it dawned on her. "Beryl!"  
  
"I knew you were the smart one of the bunch. I am going to take each of you down. One by one until all that remains is Princess Serenity."  
  
Sailor Mercury laughed. "That's what your mother tried to do and we were all able to help Princess Serenity defeat her!"  
  
Peridot shook his head. "We'll see about that!" he shouted then disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
"Rei!" a little old man shouted. "Where are you? There's someone here to see you."  
  
"What is it now, Grampa?" Rei answered tersely. She had been doing a fire reading when his shouting had interrupted her. Walking outside, she saw a rather odd looking man with green hair. "Konichiwa," she told him bowing. "How may I help you?"   
  
"Oh, I was wondering if you have ever heard of the Sailor Senshi." Rei eyed him wearily. "I've been told they've been around your temple recently."  
  
Rei smiled. "Well, I've never seen them. Excuse me a minute." She ran inside and called the other Senshi on her communicator, then shouted, "Mars Star Power... make up!"  
  
"Looking for me?" Rei said as Sailor Mars. The man grinned evilly and his eyes flashed with anger. "I am Sailor Mars, defender of justice. I know you're up to no good! On behalf of Mars, I will chastise you!"  
  
"Pretty words, Sailor Mars, but you won't defeat me, not alone." Peridot told her. "I've already taken care of Sailor Mercury. Why don't you join her?"   
  
Peridot hurled a strong force at her and Sailor Mars disappeared.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
"Rei! Where are you?" Rei's grampa said with worry. She had disappeared after the green haired man arrived.  
  
"Hino-sensei! What's wrong?" asked Makoto, the other girls following.  
  
"Oh, girls. I can't find Rei anywhere and I'm worried about her. She's only been gone for fifteen minutes but I don't know where she could have gone. Some man with green hair came to visit her and he's missing too!"  
  
The girls exchanged glances then looked at Luna and Artemis. "We'll find her, Hino-sensei," Usagi told him.   
  
"Oh, please do, Usagi-san!"  
  
***********  
  
"My head..."  
  
"Sailor Mars! Is that you?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Sailor Mercury? Ami-chan? Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, but wherever it is, my computer can't seem to work here."   
  
Sailor Mercury then went on to explain who Peridot was and what his plans were. Neither of them could figure out what to do next.  
  
***********  
  
"What are we going to do, minna? This man has both Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury! What's he trying to do?" Usagi said wailing loudly.   
  
Minako put an arm around Usagi. "We'll find them both, and they'll be all right."   
  
Usagi stopped crying and smiled sadly. "Luna, what do you think this guy's next move will be?"  
  
"Hmm ... it's hard to say. The thing is he looks so familiar. I can't place where I've seen him. Artemis feels the same way, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like his name is on the tip of my tongue."  
  
**********  
  
Minako and Artemis were walking home when they heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Minako asked running towards the scream.   
  
Turning the corner, the two saw a little boy being attacked by... a green haired man! She quickly called her friends then transformed. "Venus Star Power... make up!"  
  
"Sailor Venus, be careful!" Artemis warned. She nodded and headed for the man.  
  
"Hey you! Don't you know that it's wrong to attack innocent little children! I am Sailor Venus! I shall punish you on behalf of Venus!"  
  
"Ah, Sailor Venus. Nice to see you. My mother told me all about you. How you were the new one in the group. Are you being treated fairly or do the other Senshi only think of themselves?"  
  
"What are you talking about, you green haired wacko? We are the best of friends, but you're so evil you would know nothing about friendship and love and I, Sailor Venus, will teach you about it!"   
  
Venus set up her attack and yelled, "Venus, Love Me Chain!" A chain of hearts from Venus' hands headed for Peridot and knocked him down. "See, what did I tell you?"  
  
Venus was so wrapped up in her moment of glory that she didn't notice Peridot's attack that was headed straight for her. "VENUS!" Artemis yelled. But, he was too late, the attack hit Sailor Venus and she disappeared.   
  
Peridot loomed over Artemis and spoke to him. Apparently, Beryl hadn't told him about the guardians of the Sailor Senshi. "Don't worry cat, you will never see her or the others again, she will be taken care of, as well as Sailor Jupiter and finally, Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess Serenity!" Peridot laughed evilly and disappeared just as the remaining Senshi and Luna joined him.  
  
Luna spoke up. "Artemis, what's wrong?"   
  
"That man, he's somehow related to Beryl."  
  
"NANI YO?" the girls asked.  
  
Usagi sank to the ground after Artemis told them what had transpired. "No! This has got to stop, he's after me, let him have me! Tell him to leave my friends alone!" She stood up and looked into the night sky. "GIVE MY FRIENDS BACK! TAKE ME! PLEASE!"  
  
Makoto took Usagi's arm. "Usagi-chan, lets go home, it's been a long day and we need some sleep to figure things out, ne?" Usagi nodded and the two girls headed for home followed by two forlorn cats.  
  
***********  
  
Much to Usagi's relief, Makoto decided to spend the night at her house. Usagi didn't want to leave her side for a minute. "Uh, Mako-chan. Do you think we should talk to Mamo-chan about this? I mean, maybe he could help us."  
  
Makoto looked at her friend. Usagi wasn't her cheerful self, come to think of it, neither was she. But go figure, their friends had been spirited away by some freak with green hair.   
  
"I REMEMBER!" Luna shouted suddenly. The girls and Artemis looked at her. "His name is Peridot and he's Beryl's son!"  
  
"Beryl had a son?" Makoto asked. "Who would even marry her? She was so twisted and evil."  
  
"And ugly!" Usagi added with a laugh. Makoto laughed with her. Artemis and Luna smiled. Usagi stopped laughing though as she thought of Rei, Ami, and Minako. Were they all right? What was Peridot doing to them?  
  
"He's her most powerful son. I remember before the battle with the Moon Kingdom, he tried to kidnap Princess Serenity, but it was botched by Prince Endymion. We must go see Mamoru-san, you were right Usagi-chan!"  
  
**********  
  
"Hai! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mamoru opened the door to two very sad looking girls and two distraught cats. "Usako, Mako-chan, what's wrong?" he asked leading them to the sofa.   
  
Neither answered so Luna spoke up and told him everything that had happened. Mamoru's eyes widened at the mention of Beryl's son, Peridot. He didn't remember him but whoever had tried to kidnap Princess Serenity would pay!  
  
"Do you have any idea where he's going to strike next?" he asked keeping his eyes on Usagi.  
  
"No," Artemis replied, "and we've thought of everything."  
  
***********  
  
Usagi was standing alone on Mamoru's balcony looking at the sky. There was no moon out and there were very few stars twinkling. The odd thing about her was the silent cry. Usually she wailed like a pig, but not tonight.   
  
Her friends were disappearing and she had no idea how to help them or where to even find them. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mamo-chan..." He hugged her tightly and she asked where Makoto was.  
  
"She's asleep. Usako, you should try to as well," he told her.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't want to sleep, I just want my friends back!" she said breaking out of his grasp and heading out the door.  
  
"Usa-ko!"  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Makoto woke up when they heard Mamoru shouting. "What's wrong?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Usa-ko ran off. I've never seen her so upset. She's worse off than when I..." He trailed off.   
  
They all knew how Mamoru had treated Usagi after he had that horrible dream. In it, someone told him that she would be killed if they stayed together so he dumped her in order to protect his only love.  
  
***********  
  
The four ran off in opposite directions searching for Usagi. Luna found her in the park. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Luna, do you think we'll find the other Senshi?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We will, Usagi-chan, I know we will!"  
  
"Excuse me, miss..."  
  
"Hai?" Usagi replied turning around. The man that had spoken to her had green hair but it didn't register. Luna tried to warn her but she never got a chance to.  
  
"I need to borrow some of your energy."  
  
"NANI?"   
  
There was a flash of light and suddenly the man was taking Usagi's energy!  
  
**********  
  
Makoto was near the park when she heard Usagi screaming. "upiter Star Power... make up!"   
  
Running as fast as she could, Makoto found the man and Usagi. "Hey you creep! Leave her alone! On behalf of Jupiter, I'll punish you!"  
  
Usagi whispered, "Sai--lor Jupi--ter..."  
  
"Ha ha ha! No you won't!" Peridot shouted zapping Jupiter. The two disappeared.  
  
"NO, Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi said. She couldn't get up because she was so weak. Luckily, Mamoru had arrived.   
  
"Usa-ko! What happened?" he asked worriedly. He helped her sit up and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Since she didn't answer, he looked at Luna.  
  
"I had just found her when Peridot attacked," Luna began. Mamoru listened wide-eyed while stroking Usagi's back.   
  
By the time Luna was finished, she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan's parents are expecting her home soon, what should we do?"  
  
He shrugged. "Bring her home?"  
  
*********  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" the captured Senshi shouted.   
  
"Oh am I glad to see you three!" Jupiter replied hugging them. "What's going on? What does Peridot want?"  
  
Sailor Mercury answered her questions explaining what Peridot had told them. "How's Usagi-chan doing?" she asked when she was finished.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN! Oh no! Peridot was draining her energy when he zapped me here! I have no idea if she's all right!" Jupiter used one of her attacks to try and open the door, but it didn't work.  
  
Venus went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Usagi-chan will be fine! I'm sure Mamoru-san, Luna, and Artemis will be able to take care of her. Right now I think we should all reserve our energy for when Peridot decides to zap Sailor Moon over here."  
  
*********  
  
When Ikuko opened the door, she gasped. "Usagi? What happened and who are you?" she asked leading Mamoru into the house.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru. I'm a friend of your daughter's," he replied laying her on the couch. "I was walking through the park when I saw someone attack her. She wasn't hurt, just shaken up so I carried her home."  
  
"Domo arigatou, Chiba-san!"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine soon, she just fell asleep, Tsukino-san. I should be going now."  
  
She grabbed his arm. "Wait! My husband will want to thank you as well. Hold on." Mamoru nodded.  
  
When Usagi's Mom had left, Luna said, "We need a strategy, Mamoru-san. Usagi's going to lose it if we can't find the other Senshi."  
  
"You're right, Luna. Don't worry, we'll figure something out," he replied as Ikuko entered again with Kenji. He extended his hand.   
  
"How can we repay you? We're forever in your debt."  
  
"Usagi is my friend," Mamoru said, "that's payment enough."  
  
*********  
  
Usagi woke up and noticed that she was in her own bed. But now did she get there? The last thing she remembered was listening to Luna tell Mamoru what had happened to Sailor Jupiter. "Mako-chan!" she screamed sitting up.  
  
"Usagi, are you all right?" her Mom asked. She didn't answer, just looked around her room confused. "Mamoru-san found you and brought you home. Such a nice young man." Usagi nodded. "Sweetheart, a moment ago you yelled your friend's name, why?"  
  
"The-the man who attacked me took her!"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Ikuko leaned down and kissed Usagi's forehead. "I'm sure she'll be fine. The police will find her. Now, if you're hungry, I've made breakfast. You father invited Mamoru-san over too." The doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be him now!"  
  
When Usagi's Mom left the room, Luna jumped onto the bed with Artemis. "How are you feeling?" she asked.   
  
"Much better. Now, is there a way to save the Senshi?"   
  
Neither cat answered, they just looked at one another. They didn't want to tell Usagi because it would cost her so much energy. Energy she needed to defeat Peridot. Usagi grabbed Luna by the throat. "Tell me! Please, Luna! I have to save them!"  
  
"USA-KO!"  
  
She dropped Luna when Mamoru entered. "Mamo-chan..." Usagi got up to get a hug.   
  
"Now, what's so important that you had to squeeze it out of Luna?" he asked.  
  
"Gomen, Luna," Usagi said, her eyes downcast.   
  
"It's all right, Usagi-chan. I understand. What Artemis and I were trying to say is that as Sailor Moon, Usagi can use the Ginzuishou to locate the other Senshi. The problem is, she may not have enough strength to defeat Peridot."  
  
Usagi stood up with a determined look on her face. "Moon Crystal Power... make up!" After transforming, she climbed out of the window and ran down the street.  
  
"Usa-ko! Wait!"  
  
*********  
  
Sailor Moon found an abandon ally, then took out the Crystal. She held it up, closed her eyes, and taking a deep breath, said, "Silver Crystal, please, help me find the Senshi! I need them. Use your power, bring me to them!"  
  
In a flash of light, Sailor Moon was gone. Mamoru and the two cats arrived a minute too late.  
  
*********  
  
Sailor Moon looked around the dark dungeon. She realized that she was the Moon Princess Serenity. "How did that happen?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"NO, you'll never defeat Sailor Moon!" Serenity grew nervous, that was Sailor Mars. She ran towards the voices changing back into Sailor Moon.  
  
*********  
  
"You'll never defeat Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted at Peridot.  
  
"We'll just see about that, pyromaniac."  
  
"Yes we will! Right now!"   
  
Turning, the Senshi shouted, "Sailor Moon!"  
  
"That's me! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! You shouldn't have spirited my friends away. On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, but for now, I'll leave you all locked up. There are things I need to tend to!" With that, Peridot was gone.  
  
Sailor Moon fell to her knees. "Oh..."  
  
"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I had to use the Ginzuishou to find you all and get here. Luna said it would take some of my strength."  
  
"Some of it?" Mars shouted. "Odango! Just look at you, you're in no shape to fight!"  
  
The others agreed. Sailor Mercury added, "Well, minna, this is Usagi-chan we're talking about. She never turns her back on her friends."  
  
***********  
  
"Okay, we'll distract him and Sailor Moon will harness as much power as she can to use the Halation," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Peridot entered as the Senshi threw their attacks at him. "Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Shabon Ice Bubbles Freeze!"  
  
Sailor Moon stood up. Peridot was yelling about not being able to move. "Moon Princess Halation!" She transformed into her Serenity form and asked the others for their power.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Balls of energy went into Serenity and blasted out of her scepter.  
  
"You will not defeat me!" Peridot screamed. "I will return one day!"  
  
Serenity stared him down. "If you return, you will not live. The Senshi will always be here to protect the Earth!"  
  
In a flash of light, Peridot was sealed within the Moon. "Never underestimate the power of a woman," Jupiter said with a grin.  
  
"Great job, Senshi," Mercury said, she glanced over at Serenity, who had transformed back into Sailor Moon. "What do you say we go home?"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea. We wait any long and Usagi's going to fall asleep," Mars replied.  
  
Moon glared at her, taking Venus and Jupiter's hands. "Sailor... Teleport!"  
  
***********  
  
Mamoru sat down on his sofa with a sigh. He had absolutely no idea what they could do. The Senshi were on their own, where ever they were.  
  
Luna glanced up at Mamoru. He had tried everything he could think of to locate Usagi and the others, but not worked. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.  
  
She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Mamoru shouted happily when he saw who was on the other side. "Usa-ko!" he exclaimed, taking her into his arms.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she gasped out. "Air!"  
  
"Oh, gomen!" he replied, placing her back on the floor. "Kami, don't ever do anything like that again!"  
  
It was Usagi's turn to apologize. "The point is, we're all safe and sound. And in need of some sleep!"  
  
"Come on in, minna. We'll make room."  
  
"Arigatou, Mamoru-san," the girls said.  
  
After the girls were settled, Usagi walked back over to Mamoru. She pulled him down for a kiss. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan!" 


End file.
